User talk:Bjornwalker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Probuild 24/7 FREEBUILD Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Probuild 24/7 FREEBUILD Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lyceum514 (Talk) 01:30, April 2, 2012 Two Things Heya BJ, two things: *One thing is, the Adoption page, you can find it here but we have not met the requisitions to apply yet. So that'll have to be put on hold. *Second thing is, a Sandbox, I've got my own ready, I'll be producing templates, main page portals and even userboxes. I'll get working on them A.S.A.P. Though if you could go to BigBuild and snap at least 4 images of some "extremely well done builds" (doesn't have to be BigBuild.) I'll be happy to use them for the Portal. That's all for now. Teller out. --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 09:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, Will do. May take a while though, my Pc lags when in BigBuild. A sandbox page already exists at SandboxPage ~ _BjorN64_ :I noticed it, though I prefer to do separate work in a Sandbox of my own. --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 09:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Got the first image. Space shouldn't be a problem, my account can handle about 500 megabytes. BigBuild Image#1 Image is of Dogra's dragons, with Rai's pixel art visible in the background. ~ _BjorN64_ An Extra Couple of Things Heya mate, just a little more stuff to add to what I've said before: *Main Page portal is done, view my sandbox and give me the time when I'll give it the get-go. *Scanning Community Wikia because it helps with newer Wikis on how to make a successful Wiki is here and so we could use that. *I'll begin to work on Stub, Revamp and Deletion templates aswell as an MoS Help Guide (Manual of Style). I may also work on a Staff panel (excluding Donators) but that's optional. *Categories, we'll need to figure out on how some of these pages will work. First thing I'd recommend doing is categories. Keeps it more organized etc.. *I'll do abit more work on the front page itself so that it doesn't seem as much like a "wreck" as it is now. That's pretty much it. ^^ --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 11:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) PS: It'll probably be done by tomorrow if I get time. A Friendly Hand Heya BJ, a few things: *I've gotten a friend of mine from ACWiki to help us out. He'll contact us shortly (hopefully). He's gonna work on the Main page. Spoof it up abit. Make it look nice and shiny etc... *Staff Panel, I'll work on that shortly. *Rank pages. They'll need to be started on aswell, get abit more stuff done with them. That's all for now. --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 04:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Background Alright, I'll leave this decision up to you. I've narrowed down the ideas for the background to two possible ones: Minecraft sauer blender 256.jpg Minecraft cave by harryisland-d31jtwd.jpg Tell me which one it should be and I'll change it ASAP. --[[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 01:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I'd go for the second one. ~_BjorN64_